


Hold Me

by SheKissesTurians



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Sex, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, Turians, turian oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheKissesTurians/pseuds/SheKissesTurians
Summary: Hasseverous is frustrated and angry after being led on by a xenophobic human. He finds himself back at the hotel bar hoping to find a source of stress relief before he is forced to leave and head back to the citadel to accept his next mission.





	Hold Me

With a powerful push, Hasseverous slammed the hotel room’s door shut behind him. His steps hung heavy in the hotel hall.

_That fucking xenophobe!_

He was now feeling more stressed than when his night started. Hasseverous could still see the look on her stupid, fleshy human face; the horror that was filling her eyes at the sight of his plated form. She was the one that invited him to her hotel room in the first place. _She_ was the one who flirted back to his advances! When she froze at the touch of his rough three fingered hands on her bare waist, or the flick of his mandibles against her neck- he had never been more insulted in his life!

A deep growl escaped his throat as he made his way across the hotel's lobby and back to the hotel’s bar. Not a soul around dared to look in his general direction, not with the heat of aggression that was wildly vibrating his subvocals. More than anything Hasseverous hated himself having genuinely liked her.

At the start of the night she was great! Funny, well spoken, pleasant to be around, the woman had made herself out to be so well traveled- a connoisseur of experiences.

Ha! It was the biggest load of shit he had ever fallen for!

Oh, and what was her explanation, her defense for it all?

_“I was just trying to do the right thing.”_

The right thing?

**The right thing!?**

As though turians were a fucking charity case waiting to get laid! The woman believed whole heartedly every single turian stereotype. Hasseverous could still remember the way she cringed when he touched her neck, as though he was such a feral beast he would not be able to contain himself from biting a fucking chunk out of her!

Once seated at a black high-top table, his narrowed eyes glanced up as the waitress, who he had been served by earlier, approached him once again. Hasseverous could not help the keen of disgust that left his throat at her presence. The last thing he wanted to be around was another fucking human. He cursed ever finding their kind even the least bit attractive. From the soft texture of their skin that sent his senses aflame, to their silky fringe that never failed to enchant him.

The waitress pursed of her lips causing the skin of her pliable forehead to wrinkle, it was clear she was reading the frustration and fury that was playing at his mandibles and stressing his plates.

“Can I get you something to drink?” She finally spoke up.

“What do you think?” Hasseverous snapped back at her with the quick flex of his jowls. The girl’s face looked fucking dirty with the small brown dots tainted her pale skin. They flexed across her face in sheer chaos.

“You know…” Her glassy blue eyes gazed upon him with sympathy, taking time to study his sienna features and the black markings that completely shrouded his jaws and mandibles, “She was a bitch; she always buys the most expensive drinks and never tips.”

“Well it’s not like you make them.” His voice sneered harder than he had intended, “I just want another beer,” His black painted mandibles clung tightly to his face, “Not a conversation.”

The server swallowed with a nod before slowly walking back to the bar. The curled mess of red fringe that budded from her head bobbed as she walked.

Hasseverous had never seen such a thing in his life. She was so homely compared to other human females of her species. There was no silky gloss to her mat of hair, and she seemed to carry much of her weight in her hips unlike the others he had been with who were all slender with angular cuts to their features.

A sharp sigh escaped his nostrils allowing his face to fall into his hands.

Spirits, what was wrong with him?

He was being so horrible, nearly as judgmental as the xenophobic bitch her self. This was not who he was. His anger was getting the best of him.

“Here’s your beer.” The server’s calm voice pulled his head up from his hands. She was standing further from the table than before, taking time to reach out and set the beer down next to him.

“Thanks….” Hasseverous swallowed. The guilt of his thoughts was now hitting him hard. It was obvious the girl was trying to her best to be respectful toward him. He felt like such an ass now. She wasn’t the one who teased him for half the night only to react with repulsion.

“Aw!” A human male’s voice echoed over from the empty bar where only he and the bartender occupied. “You don’t have the _attractive_ server working tonight?”

Instantly, Hassererous could see the young woman’s jaw tighten. Her eyes dropped to the floor in an effort to ignore the new customers presence.

“If you need anything else let me know…” Her voice forcefully passed her lips and Hasseverous felt his chest tighten heavy with regret for every single derogatory thought he had so hatefully made about her.

For all three nights he has spent returning to the hotel’s bar she had only ever been sweet to him. The girl was attentive. She always started off by asking how his day had been, though he had merely brushed off her greeting to hurry and get his drink ordered.

She was also ridiculously polite.

Any time whatever girl he had been flirting with had drunkenly knocked his drink over she always had it replaced before he could even ask.

Hasseverous’ mandibles tightened further at the male patron’s biting remark. He could feel himself becoming defensive of his small waitress.

“Hey fucker!” His voice suddenly bellowed into the nearly empty bar.

Instantly, man and the bartender’s heads turned in his direction

“She’s right here!” Hasseverous aggressively straighten his predatorily large stature quickly silencing the man’s rebuttal.

Pale blue eyes studied Hasserverous with surprise as he settled back down into his seat. His mandibles flitted nervously as he looked over to her.

“I’m sorry for earlier.” His head fell with sincerity. “… and the other nights as well…I’ve been an ass.” With a small glance he watched her lips slowly curve up into a gentle smile.

“You have.” Her response immediately elicited a pained wince on his side. Well at least she agreed with him, “I’m sure the stresses of being a spectre though does not become any less alleviated by the dealings of difficult women.”

His mandibles shifted for a moment in surprise, the only notifying article on him revealing his spectre status was a badge pinned on the inside of his jacket. She must have be watching him rather closely to know _not only_ was he a spectre, but he had been failing miserably with women over the past couple nights.

“It- It does not…” He studied her closely as she locked eyes with him.

“Don’t let it get you down,” Her gaze softened, “I can see now you were too good for them any ways.”

_Spirits._

_Shit._

_Spirits._

_Was… was she interested in him!?_

Before Hasseverous could say anything further, she walked off leaving him alone and dumbfounded at his table.

Damn it all! This whole time he had been met with one dead end after another.

Night number one asari turned out to only be interested in drinks unless he _paid_ for more.

Night number two turian only revealed to him at the end of the night to be mated, and then of course there was xenophobic bitch number three.

But this whole time, this whole time if he would have pulled his head from his fucking ass, there was some one right there interested in him enough to actually even notice he was a spectre.

Hasseverous would have never picked her out from a crowd, she was not his immediate type at all, but the girl seemed genuine and this was his last day off before he had to report back to the citadel and accept his next assignment.

He seriously needed to relieve some stress in order to be able to even handle anything else.

Now Hasseverous found himself unable to leave. The potential for relief was too alluring. There was only an hour left till the bar closed and he had to talk to her again. The sudden influx of patrons ruined this plan so he waited patiently, nursing his beer until the very last minute. Finally, she returned to check on him. Immediately he perked his posture, flicking out his mandibles in preparation to speak.

“Hey, we are about to close for the night, did you need anything else?”

“I never got your name.” He lowered the octave of his voice, hoping that even though she was not turian some indications of flirting intent would translate over.

She watched him for a moment before finally tilting her head in a smile, “Siddalee.”

Hasseverous’ mandibles flexed quickly, taking in the newfound information.

“What’s your name?”

He could feel her eyes lightly tracing over his stature.

“Hasseverous.” His spoke slowly, making sure to over enunciate so she would be able to pronounce it.

“Hasseverous….” The way his name left her lips caused his right mandible to flair up in a lop sided smirk, “are you still looking for company tonight?”

He internally leaped at her question, “Only if it’s with you.”

Gently, he leaned towards her allowing a deep rumble to vibrate from his throat. Siddalee’s smile instantly expanded before she quickly glanced back towards her boss who was in the process of closing up the bar.

“Wait for me outside.”

 

* * *

 

 

Siddalee only stopped backing away from him once her back touched the wall of his hotel room. Her actions were not from fear though, no, she was teasing him. The smile that played on her lips was taunting, egging Hasseverous on as he discarded his top and jacket to the floor. An aroused growl vibrated his vocals as he stalked up leaving her pinned to the wall, his body hovering mere inches from hers. Hasseverous leaned his left arm against the space above her head as he gazed down upon her shirtless form. Her bra was white and laced, protecting her chest from his prying eyes. While he took her sight in, Siddalee was stuck admiring the curves of his sienna plates that etched down his chest with streaks of black markings.

“ You’ve never been with a turian before have you?” It was easy to tell with the wonder and curiosity that had filtered into her irises. The shake of her head filled him with excitement, but it was soon drowned out by a heavy weight of dread.

For the life of him Hasseverous prayed this was not going to turn into another repeat of earlier. Truthfully he could not bear to be rejected again. He needed this. More than anything his body was aching for the comfort of another. A few moments where his mind could be free of from all thoughts and anxieties to solely be encompassed with need.

When death surrounds you that was the _least_ one could ask for.

Carefully, Hasseverous lifted his free hand bringing it up to touch her side. The specks of brown that previously repulsed him, he now viewed with beauty. It was as though constellations of stars were dancing across her skin. At his touch she responded by trailing her curious fingertips up his ridged chest until they reached his cowl.

“You’re so warm.” Her voice hummed while she lightly traced across its edge, “ I like it.”

Instantly his subvocals broke off into a delighted purr. Hasseverous leaned down, tracing a mandible down her jaw till he reached the soft skin of her neck. After a breath of hesitation he finally nipped at the delicate flesh.

Siddalee didn’t pull away; instead a soft moan escaped her lips while her griped tightened on his carapace.

Immediately, Hasseverous’ nostrils flared.

With one swift movement Siddalee found herself pinned onto the bed underneath his weight. His rough three fingered hands roamed up her side while his mouth trailed lightly down her collarbone. A small giggle left her throat .

“What’s so funny?” Hasseverous rested his chin on her chest. His hands kept themselves busy kneading her hips while a small smirk lifted his mandibles as he watched her.

“I just never thought a turian would be attracted to me.” Her blue eyes locked onto his.

“Sounds like some one has themselves a bit of a turian fetish.” His subvocals vibrated with delight as heating interest flooded his gaze.

Siddalee’s touch wandered up his neck to both of his mandibles, “I can’t deny that’s been a fantasy of mine.”

Hasseverous pulled her sharply towards him, returning his mouth to hers. With a deep breath he inhaled her aroused scent.

Spirits, he lived for that smell; it was accomplishment, success.

A simple touch beneath his fringe left him clinging to her.

“I thought you’ve never been with a turian before.” The warmth of his breath curved into the crook of her neck. She was setting his skin on fire with each caress. The sound of her voice bled into the room with an amused hum that fluttered around, cradling him gently.

“Thank goodness for porn.” Siddalee trailed her hands down his grooved back.

“Freak.” Hasseverous muttered into her ear before dragging his moistened tongue up the side of her face, leaving a glistening trail of saliva in its wake. There was an underlying spice to her that was different than the other humans he had been with. Strong and robust, it sent a rumbling growl into his chest.

“Look whose talking.” her fingers slid into the waist of his pants, “From what I’ve see of you, is there any species you wont hit on?”

“Probably volus?” He nipped at her neck while his hands pushed up her bra to pull over her head, “Then again depends how drunk I am.”

Hasseverous discarded the undergarment to the side while her hands struggled at his waistline, fighting their foreign clasps. His mandibles twitched with amusement as he watched her frustration grow.

“ _Thank goodness for porn_.” His vocals worked to mimic her voice.

“Shut up.” Her brow pursed, refusing to give up on her quest.

Hasseverous took a firm hold of her hands, guiding her back onto to bed. She stared up at him with pouting lips. In one swift movement he pulled her pants and underwear down to her ankles.

Siddalee’s eyes rolled only broadening the victorious grin that had lifted his facial plates.

“Shut up.” She muttered, covering her arms over her bare chest, hiding herself from his eyes.

“I didn’t say anything.” Hasseverous hummed lightly- such a fiery little thing she was.

Now naked before him he could see the extent of the brown specks that marked her face. The pigmented skin traveled down her arms and across her chest only to lighten up around her mid section before darkening again at her legs. His gaze traveled back up her body to be met with, not only her closed smile, but questioning blue eyes.

“I like your spots.” His voice breathed out quieter than he had intended. Hasseverous had seen pale humans and dark humans, but never had he encountered a spotted human.

Was she some kind of subspecies?

What kind of climate did she come from that would elicit such a coloring?

Before his mind could delve further into unnecessary semantics, his gaze focused in on her thick hips and the glorious smell of arousal that was stemming from between them. With a careful touch, his taloned hands drew to her curves, feeling their give beneath his strength. It was nothing like the hips of a turian female, or the small women he had been with before.

Hasseverous could feel his cock begin to harden behind closed plates while his hands continued to explore down her legs before sliding back up to her waist. A heavy purr keened at his vocals, Siddalee truly was something special.

He leaned back down, trailing his tongue over her left nipple that hardened at his touch drawing in a quick sigh from her lips.

Her hands returned to his fringe, exploring its length, taking time to feel the smoothness of plate against skin. With each nip on the raised flesh of her breast a moan escaped Siddalee, growing heavier and heavier by the minute. Her back arched towards him while his hands traveled mindfully down her sides with the light scrape of talons.

What his mouth lacked in lips, Hasseverous made up for in tongue. It’s rough surfaced teased her nerves like nothing she had ever experienced. The sensation forced her legs closed in an attempt to satisfy the ache that was growing between them.

“Take your pants off.” Her voice lowered an octave. Hasseverous sharp gaze glanced up from her chest.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He slowly dragged his tongue across her breast leaving behind a glistening trail of saliva.

Before Hasseverous could glance back up to her, Siddalee’s hand tightened around his fringe yanking his head to the side.

“Ahk!” He quickly grabbed her bother hands with an agitated keen. Prying them from his fringe. Hasseverous pinned them both to the bed forcing her to twist onto her side. Instantly her bare feet reached up to his waist, working to pull his pants off with her toes. Using one hand to hold _her_ hands, Hasseverous reach back to grab her feet. Unsuccessfully he missed, only managing to grab one while the other stretched up to push against the side of his face.

“Take. Your. Pants. Off.” Siddalee spoke in the rhythm of her prodding against his face.

Hasseverous growled in response. His mandibles pressed tightly to his jaw. Though his voice only keened in irritation at her continuous kicks, he was helpless to contain the amusement in his eyes. With the quick thinking of a spectre, Hasseverous implemented his plan of offence.

In one swift movement he turned his face into her foot and released his tongue to run up its length. Siddalee gasped a shriek of surprise jerking her leg away from him.

“Ah stop, stop!” The octave of her voice raised as Hasseverous continued to keep her pinned in place. He ran his tongue again across her foot, enjoying the squeals that were escaping her. Siddalee’s toes flexed at the sensation while her face buried into the bed sheets,

“Stop, it tickles!” The sound of her laughter encouraged his actions until his tongue trailed down her leg. It did not take long for her voice to shift into pleading wines. The warmth of his breath against her cunt was now straining her body towards him. Hasseverous kept a strong hold on her, Siddalee’s free leg now resting over his shoulder, as the tip of his tongue gently parted her folds.

The taste of her arousal quickened his breath and sent his wet length plunging into her.

Siddalee struggled to gain movement back. She could feel his tongue pressing deeper and deeper, trailing against her walls before pulling out to play at her lips. His mandible’s flicked against her, one rubbing against her clit nearly sending her over the edge.

“Hass-“ She pleaded unable to breath out his full name. Hasseverous purred into her, sending vibrations up into her core. The sensation finally sent her over the edge, her body stiffening at the sudden release.

Hasseverous cleaned Siddalee's pleasure from her lips before glancing to her from over her hip.

Her eyelids flitted against the sheets she panted with deep breaths.

“I told you not to tell me want to do.” He licked her white remnants from his mandibles before finally releasing her hands and legs.

Siddalee mumbled some incoherent response while she was left staring out into space. She could feel the bed shift up from his parting weight, but she did not have the whereabouts to bother looking.

Her mind was clouded with pleasure, reliving the intensity of her orgasm over and over. It was not until three fingered talons pulled at her waist, shifting her onto her back that Siddalee was able to return to the present moment. Hasseverous gazed down to her from above, a gentle purr strumming his vocals. Her curls of red hair splayed from underneath her head, creating rays of fire atop the bed. It was a beautiful sight Hasseverous took note to remember for those moments when he would be alone and seeking release.

“You took your pants off.” Siddalee’s voice mumbled as he shifted between her legs. Her hands reached up to him as he leaned over her body, trailing a mandible down her jaw.

“Good things come to those who wait- that’s a human saying of yours isn’t it?” He smirked down to her.

“Hey.” She locked her hands behind his neck with the furrow of her brow, “Don’t you quote my own species against me.”

Hasseverous brought his mouth down to hers with a hum, enjoying the taste of her lips, before he parted to speak,

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Siddalee could not help but smirk into his kiss. Her fingers ran down the rough textures of his back enjoying their stark differences. She liked how warm his body ran compared to hers. In her mind she had always imagined turians to feel cold and hard, but in fact, it was quite the opposite. Yes his plates were jagged and coarse, but the hide that ran between them was soft and pliable. It almost felt like silk and Siddalee could not resist tracing her fingers between his grooves.

Hasseverous glanced back to her as he finished applying anti-chaffing lotion down her thighs and between her legs.

She was so focused on touching him- it was cute.

In one movement, he trailed his tongue up her abdomen until he reach her neck, breaking her concentration on his plates.

“Hasseverous!” Her eyes widened, pushing against his shoulders only for him to lean down and nip at her jaw.

He chuckled against her allowing his hands to wander to her waist. At the sudden touch on his seam, Hasseverous’ breath caught in his throat.

“What is with you and your feet?” He spoke against her neck.

Siddalee stayed silent as she lazily ran the back of her foot up his splitting length. Already aroused, it did not take long for his cock to finally exit hard and erect.

“Apparently nothing you don’t like.” She traced her tongue down his mandible.

Hasseverous wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. As their bodies pressed, he nipped at her nose, the length of his cock rubbing against her cunt with the tilt of his hips. The ache within him was growing stronger by the second.

Hasseverous drew one hand back, using his teeth to help open the condom he had placed next to them on the bed. With a sheathing roll, he guided himself in while his eyes stayed locked onto hers. Inch by inched he allowed her to adjust, the walls of her core squeezing around him.

Siddalee could feel ridge after ridge easing into her. The sensation was like nothing else she had ever experience.

Slowly, Hasseverous hips began to shift, hilting himself completely before pulling back with long controlled strokes. Her lips quivered at the sensation leaving him to nip them red.

Once again Siddalee’s fingers found the sensitive skin beneath his fringe. The touch jerked him sharply forwards causing a soft moan to escape her. His subvocals rumbled guiding his cadence into a needing thrust that begged for release.

With a sharp tug, Hassverous took a strong hold of her hips pulling her back against him with each thrust. He could feel her flexing around him, inch by inch, coaxing him to release. It was the sensation that he had craved for nearly a month. The touch and warmth of another body, something he had been deprived of on his missions alone. Hasseverous wrapped his arms under her back, pulling her to him as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Her skin was so soft against his. It was one of the things that made him crave humans so, a comfort no turian woman could ever provide. A groan escaped his throat with the shortening of his strokes, forcing his hips to grind against her till he finally shattered. Hasseverous held her tightly with closed eyes. Siddalee’s fingers gently massaged the back of his neck till his erection finally relaxed within her. His weight was heavy upon her, but with how his forearms rested on either side of her shoulders, she knew he was being mindful of her delicate form.

Siddalee nuzzled her head against his, though his tongue had been sharp throughout their encounter, the way he clung to her now spoke differently of his needs. There was a longing within his embrace, a loneliness she had failed to pick up on before. So she let him reside where he was until his soften member finally retreated from her folds.

With a heavy breath, Hasseverous opened his eyes lifting himself away from Siddalee’s warmth. He captured one quick glance at her before turning away to hang his legs over the side of the bed. As he slipped the condom from his length he could feel Siddalee remove herself from the bed. His gaze stayed focused on his legs as he listened to the rustle of fabric as she redressed.

He had not meant to lose himself in that moment, to have clung to her as he did. It was embarrassing to say the least. Another turian would have never accepted such behavior. Hasseverous knew he was lucky to not have received a firm punch to the side of his face but, for whatever reason, he could not find the strength to part.

“How long have you been a spectre?” Siddalee’s voice broke through the silence of the room.

Hasseverous quickly turned his head towards her to see she was now fully dressed but watching him intently from the center of the room.

“I- uh…four months.” He finally breathed dropping his gaze away from her and back to his lap.

“That is not very long.” Siddalee watched him stand from the bed, taking a few steps towards a small trashcan to throw the used condom away, “Thanks for applying the lotion.” She continued. There was a definite difference in his demeanor from the proud and cocky way he normaly seemed to carry himself, to now this quiet and reserved turian who stood before her.

“Of course.” His gaze finally returned to hers, “ It would be torture not too. If a turian never does that for you, you need to get up and leave.” Hasseverous’ mandibles flitted close to his jaw. He watched as a her lips pulled up into a gentle smile

“I’m serious." His voice grew stern.

“Don’t worry, I can tell.”

Hasseverous watched her for a moment. Her gaze stayed locked on his as her sweet smile suddenly turned into a know it all grin. He shook his head finally looking away from her as deep breath left him with the rising smile of his mandibles.

“I don’t have to leave.” She continued, promptly recapturing his attention. “I mean, that is… if you want to cuddle some more?”

A snort of a laugh quickly escaped Hasseverous before he looked back over to her.

“I’m sorry about that.” His head dropped in apology, “I… I don’t know what came over me.”

“I’m not.” Siddalee crawled back onto the bed. A surprised keen left Hasseverous as he watched her fall onto her back before looking over to him, “It was nice.”

Instantly, he found himself lost in her words of praise. Hasseverous’ gaze danced over the spots that caressed her face before falling to her mane of red hair which splayed out beneath her. His jaw tightened as he swallowed back his fears.

Spirits, He did not want to be alone.

Upon signing up he knew spectre work required such isolation, but never did he realize just how hard that would actually be.

Acting on pure instincts, Hasseverous crawled back onto the bed taking up the space next to her as she cuddled into his side. He wrapped an arm around her, hugging her form into his while he buried his head into the softness of her red hair.

Siddalee’s hand reached up caressing his mandible before his subvocals broke out into a humming purr allowing his voice to bleed softly into the room,

“Thank you.”


End file.
